1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wet shaving implements and is directed more particularly to a razor handle assembly on which a shaving cartridge is pivotally movable during a shaving operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide a razor handle assembly which may be connected to, and used in conjunction with, a shaving cartridge to facilitate shaving operations. U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,162, issued Oct. 30, 1973, in the name of Roger L. Perry shows a razor handle assembly adapted to receive and retain a shaving cartridge.
It is further known that shaving efficiency may be improved if the shaving cartridge is adapted to pivot on the razor handle during a shaving operation, permitting the cartridge to more closely follow the contours of a surface being shaved. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,935,639, issued Feb. 3, 1976, in the name of John C. Terry, et al, and 3,938,247, issued Feb. 17, 1976, in the name of Nelson C. Carbonell, et al, are illustrative of razor handles adapted to accept shaving cartridges in such manner as to permit pivotal movement of the cartridge during a shaving operation. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,026,016, issued May 31, 1977, in the name of Warren I. Nissen, and 4,083,104, issued Apr. 11, 1978, in the name of Warren I. Nissen, illustrate, respectively, a shaving cartridge and razor handle comprising a shaving system in which the cartridge pivots on the handle during shaving. The shaving system shown in the '016 and '104 patents has become well known world-wide. However, it is sometimes difficult to discern whether the shaving cartridge is squarely on the small pivot mounting journals of the handle. As a consequence, shaving operations are sometimes begun with the cartridge attached to only one journal, or neither journal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,025, issued Jan. 8, 1985 to Chester F. Jacobson, there is disclosed a razor handle having shell bearing means thereon for positive attachment to a shaving cartridge to facilitate pivotal movement of the cartridge thereon during a shaving operation. The shell bearings provide a more secure pivot mounting means and one which is more easily discerned by the eye of an operator.
In the '025 handle assembly, the shell bearings, respectively mounted on two arms, are moved toward each other, against a spring bias, by squeezing the two arms together, thereby releasing a cartridge from the shell bearings. It has been deemed desirable to provide a "one-button" embodiment which would enable an operator to activate both shell bearing supporting arms by a single push of a button.